Acting Cosplaying
by We luv Shonen Ai
Summary: I called it this. because it's dedicated to all the Cosplayers in the big wide unfortunately real world. Just drabble and kinda fluffy. Itachis good in it! SasuNaru


**Okay, I got this idea while watching numerous people on YouTube Cosplaying a Naruto and other and making fool out of themselves.**** I dedicate this to all the Cosplayers out there.**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! I have it!" Naruto Uzumaki was shouting through the Uchiha Mantion.

"What do we care?" Sasuke came down the stairs with Itachi (**A/N:** Yeah...he's a good guy in this.)

"But come on! It'll be cool!"

"Will it shut you up?"

"But Sasuke," Itachi joked "you know you love his voice!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted blushing.

"It might shut me up, but it might not. Please Sasuke?" Naruto put on his best pouting face.

"I'm willing to take that chance then." And before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto was gone in a flash towards the living room. Sasuke and Itachi followed slowly Sasuke dreading going in there and watching what Naruto had brought and Itachi looking at Sasukes back, smirking.

What Naruto had was a DVD of the three of them, mostly Sasuke and Naruto, as Itachi ha been holding the camera the whole time. Naruto had gotten some caffeine into Sasuke and he had loosened up, and luckily, Itachi managed to get it all on tape!

It was all taken a few weeks ago.

"Oh! Come on! Sasuke! The DVD player hates me! It won't play!"

"It's loading, stupid! See look," Sasuke pointed to a word that had appeared on the screen. "It says loading."

"Oh," Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged Naruto back to the couch, where he shoved Itachi over and plopped himself down.

"Sasuke? What happened to 'I'm doing everything by the book'? Uchihas don't 'plop'!"

"Shut up." Naruto threw himself down beside Sasuke and snuggled up to him. Sasuke blushed again, but put an arm around him none the less. Itachi got up and turned the lights off and sat back down. The video started.

The cameraman a.k.a. Itachi, was terrible. The video was all over the place!

"Oh! God damn it! Hell. Okay, there." Itachis voice came from behind the camera. Then the camera stilled and they could see Sasuke and Naruto arguing. They were in a restaurant. Not a particularly fancy one, but it was loud enough, so they weren't receiving any weird stares. Sitting in one of the corner tables, they got a little privacy.

"Go on drink it! You know you want it!" Naruto was shaking a can of Coke in Sasukes face. Sasuke was looking at it warily, but with a little, barely noticeable smile on his face.

"No, Naruto, I don't. Get it out of my face." Sasuke took Narutos writ with the can and pushed it away. But Naruto used the other hand to take the can and used that hand to wave the Cola in his face. Sasuke pushed that one away too, but Naruto did the same thing again, and this process was repeated over and over again, until Naruto looked over to Itachi.

"Hey, are you filming this?!"

"Yep." You could almost hear the jesting smile in his voice.

"Well shut it off!" Naruto lunged forward. The camera went all shaky and you could hear "sit down, Naruto!" or "I hate being on camera and you know it." Then the camera shut off. The screen was blank for a few seconds, but then it started up again.

They were in the same restaurant. Sitting in the same places. Naruto was smiling at the camera.

"Just so everyone knows, the only reason I let Mister Older-Pretty-Boy keep the camera on, was because I have to be able to laugh at this later! Go on! Look, look, look!" Naruto pushed the camera towards Sasuke.

"Okay! Okay, Naruto! I can handle the camera myself."

"Okay go, go, go, go!" The camera turned to see Sasuke looking reluctantly at the can of Coke.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Naruto was shouting.

"You owe me for this." Sasuke threw his head back and downed the whole can. Mostly because Naruto had his hand on the end of it so Sasuke couldn't pull away.

"Holy crap!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto and Itachi were laughing their heads off. "Never again, Naruto." Naruto was rolling around on the table couch thing-y, still laughing really hard.

"You owe me a lot." Sasuke said to Naruto as he started to calm down. Naruto sat up again. "How much do I owe you?"

"A lot."

"Okay," Naruto go up and kissed Sasukes cheek and sat back down.

Itachi purposely kept the camera on Naruto who couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. Into his food, might I add? Trying desperately to swallow his food, but he was laughing so hard his mouth was open so he laughed his food out.

"That's gross." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a discussed look on his face, but the hint of the smile that was on his face before, was a little bigger.

The screen went blank again and the next time it was on, they were walking through a supermarket and Naruto was on Sasukes back.

"Hi. Again." Sasuke said "Narutos asleep, as you can see. Idiot fell asleep on my back and won't let go! And it's only _starting_ to get dark."

"Yes, but you're not exactly unhappy, are you?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to shut up?"

"Many, many more if this is going the way I think it is."

"Just...shut up." Sasuke hoisted Naruto higher onto his back to keep him from falling off. You could, again, almost hear Itachi smirking. A muffled sound came from Naruto and he raised his head.

"What time is it?"

"Too early for you to be sleeping on my back." They were almost outside now.

"So?"

"Well it...never mind."

Naruto laughed quietly as he snuggled his head into Sasukes neck. "You're weird Sasuke."

"Do you have to be filming this?" Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Yes, I do. Good for future references." Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were standing outside by now, standing next to a tree. Sasuke let Naruto down and they both sat next to each other. It was almost dark now and somehow Naruto had gotten all his energy back.

"Okay! So what're we gonna do?!" Naruto shouted

"Go home." Sasuke said.

"Awwww. But Sasuke-!"

"You can come too."

"All right!!!" Naruto shouted and glomped Sasuke.

The camera shut off again and when it turned it back on, it was pitch black and outside at the back of the Uchihas garden. There was music playing, though it couldn't be heard. Sasuke and Itachi were on camera, meaning the Naruto was holding it.

He was moving it all over the place, into the two Uchihas faces then back about ten feet and the all over the place, as if he was dancing.

"Naruto! Give me the camera before you break it!"

"I'm not going to break it!"

"Sasuke, I'm going in to get something, make sure he doesn't break it."

"I'm not going to break it!" Naruto shouted again.

"Naruto, here, let me take it." There was some fumbling heard and the picture was really crappy because they were moving the camera around and it was out of focus.

Sasuke took the camera and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto put on one of his most big-assed smiles and went straight up in to the camera laughing.

"Didn't you call me weird earlier?"

"Yeah, you are."

"You're the one rolling around on the ground." Sasuke looked down at Naruto to see his giggles dying down a little.

"But it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"Uh...I dunno."

A sigh came from behind the camera. The camera was turned and they saw that Itachi was back.

"I can't leave you two alone for three minutes, can I?" Itachi almost fell forward when Naruto jumped onto his back.

"What'd you get 'Tachi-Wachi!" Naruto giggled. Itachi looked at Sasuke, expecting an answer.

"I don't know, I think he's high on something."

"Then this wouldn't help, no?" Itachi held up two cans of Coka Cola.

"Oooooooooh! Coke!" Naruto grabbed one of the Coke cans out of Itachis hand and gulped it down, in pretty much the same way Sasuke had done earlier.

"Oh, that can't be good." Sasuke said as Naruto fell to the ground giggling hysterically. (**A/N: **This is NOT an exaduration!(sp?) I would be doing this and more if I had even less sugar in my system!!! I'm crazy, so sue me!)

The camera was shakily pointing at Naruto who was giggling so hard, his face was turning red.

"Here, let me take the camera, you see if you can calm him down." Itachi took the camera from Sasuke, who looked like he had no idea how to calm the giggling blond down.

"You should try kissing him." Itachi said calmly. Then the explosion came.

"WHAT?!"

"Try kissing him." Itachi repeated.

"No. I'll find another way." Sasuke knelt beside Naruto who looked up at him with tearful eyes. His laughing had died down a little, but he was still red. Itachi sighed.

"If you want something done, you got to do it yourself." Next second, Itachi had kicked Sasukes back softly and he fell forward. Sasuke was falling toward Naruto. Sasuke tried to stop himself, but couldn't, so he ended up kissing Naruto. This, of course, was all caught on camera by Itachi.

The Itachi sitting on the couch, watching the TV, glanced sideways at Sasuke and Naruto who were supposed to be watching the home-video thing too. But they weren't.

Sasuke and Naruto were making-out furiously, Sasuke lying on top of Naruto. Itachi switched off the TV and left the room. He really didn't want to have seen that. His older brotherly feelings might have kicked in.

The next morning, Itachi walked into the living room to see Naruto and Sasuke curled up together, both shirtless and with undid zippers.

Itachi left quietly again. '_At least they didn't go all the way, right?_'

* * *

**Like I said. Dedicated to all the crazy cosplayers out there. And I'd like to say that if anyone wants me to write them a cosplay skit of Naruto, I'd love to. On one condition. You have to send me a link to see it. Or tell me how it wwent if you can't do that! Just tell me what genre, lik, humour, romance etc. tell me the pairings and the characters in it. kk. Bye! XD**

* * *


End file.
